Shinobi
The Shinobi Shinobi (忍), also referred to as ninja (忍者), are the secondary focus in power of this world. A female ninja is known as a kunoichi (くノ一). Great portions of Shinobi come from Hidden Villages. These Shinobi may come from specialized ninja clans in that Hidden Village as well. There are multiple Ranking of Shinobi, below are descriptions of them all. The academy is where would-be ninja start; they are not actually considered ninja until they graduate. They are taught multiple skills over the three years they may be there. Academy students take formal and practical tests of all sorts and are taught basic ninja skills, such as martial arts, techniques, physical fitness and the way of the ninja. Basic weapon usage, such as kunai and shuriken, is commonly taught. Elementary ninja techniques, though they vary from village to village, are also taught. Once they graduate they obtain headbands with a symbol of their village, These are used to protect foreheads but people wear then in different ways. Many fail, and once they do, they have to restart that school year, the year after. This can cause many people of the Hidden Village to loose respect for that student, and may lead to the student quitting. * Genin Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced genin are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Jounin level sensei often accompanies them. * Chunin Chuunin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chuunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Some of them function as teachers and others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilize the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chuunin are typically sent on C or B-rank missions. To become a Chuunin, a Genin participates in a large examination, known as the "Chuunin Exams," with his or her team. It can be assumed that a Genin does not necessarily have to take the exam with his or her teammates. The only shown exam is a three-stage exam: the first stage tests their information gathering abilities and decision-making abilities (as well as their overall understanding of the ninja philosophy), the second stage tests their abilities at accomplishing a mission and adhering to guidelines, and the third consists of fights between those who passed the previous two stages, watched by a council that decides who becomes a Chuunin and who does not. * Jonin Jounin are generally highly-experienced ninja with great individual skill who serve as military captains. They are often sent on A-rank missions, and experienced Jounin may even be sent on S-rank missions (which are considered to be the most difficult). They may also carry out these missions alone. They are sometimes assigned as sensei for three-person teams of Genin. Jounin are often appointed, however there was also a mention of a Jounin exams. Most Jounin are able to use at least two types of elemental jutsu. * ANBU The ANBU protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Unique for most characters in Naruto, all ANBU carry Ninjatō, which are usually strapped to their backs, and they all know the layout of the human body in detail. By using Temporary Paralysis Technique, ANBU members can paralyze an opponent, leaving them open for attack. With Time Reversal Technique, an ANBU can put someone in a state of reverse hypnosis, allowing them to remember details that they otherwise would not. * Kage Those who have achieved the title of Kage are the leaders of the two most powerful Hidden Shinobi Villages and generally the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. There may be exceptions, however; for example, a ninja may be the most powerful at the time of being installed as Kage, but may become less powerful upon aging, eventually being surpassed by a more youthful ninja. A Kage may retire and give the title to someone else; the title, once granted, is held permanently. This creates a case where there are two Kage at the same time, with only one of them actually active Tools Shinobi have many weapons in their arsenal, including themselves. They can manipulate their chakra with training and perform techniques that dominate the battle field. There are normally two components of chakra; Nature Transformation & Shape Transformation. To perform a jutsu or technique, the Shinobi will perform handseals to help release the two types of chakra. By performing hand seals, the Shinobi is able to manifest the desired technique. This will let the Shinobi perform amazing feats such as; walking on water or walking up trees. As long as Shinobi are proficient in the many handseals, there are millions of potential jutsu and techniques to be founded. Below are the many types and categories of jutsu that a Shinobi can perform. * Ninjutsu * Taijutsu * Fuinjutsu * Medical Ninjutsu * Senjutsu * Bukijutsu Category:Groups Category:Shinobi